


querencia.

by fvckery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Han - Freeform, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, anyway everyone loves jilix bye, but barely, cuz jilix are funny, felix - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, i love jilix, i write at 3 am so sorry if it's not funny, is that how u tag, jilix, jisung - Freeform, might tag more later idk, other skz members will appear sometimes, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, text au, there's like no plot it's just snippets of them being them, there's swearing btw, they're in college, they're just dumb bfs in love, this is just my attempt at being funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckery/pseuds/fvckery
Summary: "you tweeted that i'm your querencia but you just said you hate me, what is the truth"orjisung and felix are annoying boyfriends in love





	1. jisung just wants a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can felix stop playing hard to get and just kiss jisung

**jistink**

hey

hey

hey

hey

hey

**dumblix**

jisung we're literally

in the same room

**jistink**

okay and

**dumblix**

h

what do u want

**jistink**

kith <3

**dumblix**

excuse me

**jistink**

i want a KISS felix

**dumblix**

and you couldn't have just said that

**jistink**

shut up and kiss me asshole

why'd u go in the kitchen

why'd u grab an orange

WHY ARE U CHOMPING ON AN ORANGE WITH THE PEEL ON

UR A FUCKING PSYCHO IM BREAKING UP WITH U

_read 2:14 pm_


	2. yield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is dumb

**pixielix**

what's ur least favorite sign

**jiggysung**

sign?

**pixielix**

did i stutter

**jiggysung**

god ur so annoying

**pixielix**

just answer the question doofus

**jiggysung**

idk maybe yield

yield seems stupid

**pixielix**

jisung...

**jiggysung**

what

**pixielix**

i meant astrology

**jiggysung**

oh

what are u

**pixielix**

a virgo

**jiggysung**

then virgo

**pixielix**

so u hate urself okay

**jiggysung**

what no how could i hate the beautiful

specimen that is han jisung

**pixielix**

ji we're a day apart

we're both virgos

please tell me u knew that

_read 11:47 pm_


	3. a failed pickup line led to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear next chapter felix will be the cute dumbass, i just keep basing jisung off of my convos with my crush oomf

**babie jiji <3**

hey lix

**lovely lix ^_^**

tf u want

**babie jiji <3**

okay rude

but

what do bees make :D

**lovely lix ^_^**

fuck no im not doing this shit

**babie jiji <3**

. FINE

party pooper

**lovely lix ^_^**

sung u literally got me a book of pickup

lines for my bday what did u expect

**babie jiji <3**

i was just trying to b cute >:(

**lovely lix ^_^**

i appreciate the effort

but ur already cute

**babie jiji <3**

WHSAYGHEKDFJNSDFJE

_not sent!_

thats a LIE

**lovely lix ^_^**

bitch

I DONT LIE

WE SPEAK THE TRUTH IN MY HOUSEHOLD

**babie jiji <3**

but im NOT cute and thats a FACT

**lovely lix ^_^**

remember when pluto was a planet and that

was a fact

and now the fact is that its a dwarf planet

WELL FACTS CAN BE CHANGED AND IM 

SAYING THAT UR CUTE AS FUCK

**babie jiji <3**

LITERALLY H O W

**lovely lix ^_^**

whenever someone says ur babie you admit it

and whenever u talk about me its literally like

im ur everything and how ur so sweet to literally

everyone and how u get so cutely shy when i get

affectionate with u and how ur so unapologetically

urself and theres so much more becuz ur just a lil

cute angel and wow ily ur so cute

_✓ read 2:43 pm  
_

k gonna go dig myself a grave

**babie jiji <3**

NO OHMYOGD IM SORRY I WAS FREAKIN

OUT I DIDNT KNWO HOW TO RESPOND

BUT THANK U ILYSM I REALLY REALLY DO

AND U REALLY ARE MY EVERYTHING

**lovely lix ^_^**

ok thats enough being soft its ruining

my image

**babie jiji <3**

ur literally dating me ur image is like.

dead.

**lovely lix ^_^**

_✓ read 2:50 pm  
_


	4. just bro tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know what to say about this except here's jilix being idiots yet again ur welcome

**brolix**

bro

**brosung**

did u just

bro me

DID U CHANGE OUR NAMES  
FELIX WTF

**brolix**

BRO

HEAR ME OUT BRO

**brosung**

STOP

DO YOU HEAR MY HEART BREAKING??

**brolix**

no ahaha cuz that's not   
possible

ahaha

**brosung**

i literally hate u

**brolix**

funny

**brosung**

excuse me

**brolix**

you tweeted that i'm your   
querencia 

but you just said you hate   
me

so what's the truth

**brosung**

lmao why would that be about  
u lmao

not everything's about u lmao

**brolix**

u put a compilation of vids

of yours truly

and u keep saying lmao

so

**brosung**

fuck off

**brolix**

i was gonna ask if we could  
move in together but ok

**brosung**

wait what

FELCI

FELIX

COME BACK

PLEASE IM SORRY

wait why would u ask over  
text

COME BACK

**brolix**

open your door i'm here

**brosung**

that was fast

**brolix**

jisung

**brosung**

OKAY OPENING

_✓ read 6:32 pm  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied jisung is still the cute dumbass but i swear that was by accident


End file.
